villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wolf Witches
The 'Wolf Witches '''are an organization of rogue Nephites who appear as major antagonists in Chris Heimerdinger's 2005 novel ''Kingdoms and Conquerors ''and its 2014 follow-up ''Drums of Desolation. History Kingdoms and Conquerors At the beginning of the novel, the entourage of allies consisting of Harry and Steffanie Hawkins, Rebecca Plimpton, Pagag, Gidgiddonihah, Micah, Jesse, and Rafa enter the Nephites' time period via a magical time-travel rift. While Steffanie and Pagag are collecting food for the group, a squadron of Wolf Witches come and find the rest of the group. When they identify themselves as Nephites, Gidgiddonihah (being a Nephite from a different time period) claims that he is on their side. The Wolf Witches refute his claims and take them as prisoners. After finding out what had happened from Rafa, Steffanie and Pagag follow the Wolf Witches. They encounter a group of Wolf Witches at a Lamanite village, where the Wolf Witches have murdered the village's inhabitants and taken control of the children in the village. Pagag kills several of the soldiers and threatens to do the same to the others if they don't leave the village. The Wolf Witches, heeding his warning, flee. Meanwhile, a Wolf Witch assassin goes to the camp of Joshua Plimpton's Fox Division of the Nephite army in an attempt to murder Joshua. He cuts into the tent where Joshua's father Garth, along with Marcos Alberto Sanchez, is sleeping. Marcos fires a gun he had brought and scares off the Wolf Witch. This captures the attention of Joshua and his second-in-commands. The attempted murder, along with other deception Joshua has seen among the Nephites, prompts Joshua to go to General Mormon for an audience. On the way to meet Mormon, Joshua, Garth, Marcos, and their soldiers are attacked by the same Wolf Witch that tried to murder Garth and Marcos. The band of warriors chases the assassin into the jungle, where he lures them into a trap. A multitude of Wolf Witches ambush the Nephites and attempt to kill them. During the battle, Joshua asks one of the Wolf Witches who his commander is, which the warrior refuses to answer. Even when Nompak (Joshua's Snake Seeker) suspects the Nephite warrior Ammonchi of being in league with the Wolf Witches, the warrior Joshua was fighting refuses to divulge information. Later, Steffanie and Pagag (having allied with the Lamanite king Sa'abkan and his army) manage to catch up with the Wolf Witches who kidnapped Harry, Mary, Gidgiddonihah, Rebecca, Micah, and Jesse. They storm the Wolf Witches' encampment and rescue Rebecca, Micah, and Jesse. Though the Lamanites manage to kill the majority of the Wolf Witches in the encampment, it is revealed that the Wolf Witches had sold Gidgiddonihah, Harry, and Mary to the Chamulans to use in a gladiator battle against a representative from Lacandon. Steffanie, Pagag, and their newly found companions go to Desolation to rescue Harry, Mary, and Gidgiddonihah. Drums Of Desolation When Joshua and Marcos return from their mission to retrieve the Golden Plates stolen by Akish, they find that Joshua's Fox Division has been taken over by rebels, many of which are Wolf Witches. The Wolf Withces fight Joshua, Marcos, and their curelom Muskah, but they fail to kill them. Joshua teams up with the Nephite soldiers still loyal to him and overthrows Ammonchi (who has taken over his role of captain). One Wolf Witch attempts to murder Joshua, but he is stopped by Marcos. The next morning, Joshua and his Nephites round up the Wolf Witches, including Helor. Helor tries to speak for the group and denounce Joshua, but Joshua resists. Though it causes him pain, Joshua kills Helor and orders his men to kill the 268 Wolf Witches gathered. Trivia *Though the concept of Wolf Witches is a product of Chris Heimerdinger's imagination, their existence is consistent with the Book of Mormon's description of tension and corruption of the Nephites in the days leading up to the battle at Cumorah. Category:Organizations Category:Traitor Category:Book Villains Category:Murderer Category:Slaver Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent